


Forest Girl

by APHMamaBear



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Nyotalia - Fandom
Genre: Alt!talia, F/M, Forest girl, Poetry, Spoken Word Poem, mori girl, mori!talia, subculture AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHMamaBear/pseuds/APHMamaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little cute poem I wrote for a friend coming of adult age~! Alt!Talia Netherlands is the voice in the poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forest Girl

**Author's Note:**

> By: Danerlands/takenintocontext (AOOO/FFN/DA)
> 
> For: Lee (Nedleee) 
> 
> Literary type: Short/Spoken Poetry
> 
> rating: pg
> 
> Fandom: Hetalia/ Subculture AU (Mori!Fem!Canada x Alt!Netherlands)
> 
> Characters: Netherlands x Canada
> 
> [[HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MISS. LEE THE LOVEY DR.~ I welcome you into the world of adulthood with something more calming before the storm uwu]]

Sweet lips bloomed like the buds of roses sweeped across that of a canvass,

Could you imagine the skies turning orange and glowing against the blond hair of a specked angel,  
There is a witness to that everynight,  
Seeing the red framed glasses hide away the violet eyes of a spirited soul.

Theres a wonder,   
Blooming behind a light gasp of excited admiration, You walk foreward hair catching in the wind, glowing of that of weaved gold.

Silk and crystal could not compare.

You are a explorer without exploring. 

mapping the distances of landscapes upon the breathing chest of the dirt. there was never a moment your wouldn’t dig the dirt between your fingertips and hold the grass on your palms.

you searched for the adventure within the trees, the glass in front of your eyes catching in the sun as you gazed across the sky.

your a spirit. a true being of a forest, like you always dreamed.

it’s why we always come out here, one of which is your smile and spirit as soon as you see the place you feel you belong in. 

I love to see you like this, running around in your old clunky boots, skirts upon skirts, layers of clothes that make you match the natural world that stand around us.

you walk back after, knowing how I am, uncomfortable around this land i can not navigate.

you would wrap your arms around me, place your head against my chest and my heart would speed at the moments of your breath and the warmth of your ear that pressed itself against me.

taking my hand you would trace your finger along the canvassed skin on my arm before pulling me into you spirited oasis. as if this was our home to start with.

and soon, we would loose ourselves within it, wrapping in each other, never separating as we gaze upon each other, like two different worlds were welcomed into one.


End file.
